


Another Promise

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

“Magnus…”

He felt someone shaking his arm lightly, and he curled up closer to himself trying to keep everything out, muttering. “No… Not you too…”

“Magnus!! Magnus, wake up! It’s just a nightmare!”

 _‘A nightmare…?’_ Disorientated, he opened his cat-eyes slowly looking up and meeting a pair of concerned blue eyes. “Alec…?”

“Yes…” The boy whispered, softly touching his face. “I’m here… It’s okay…”

Magnus looked at him confused, still breathing heavily “Why…? Why are you… here…?”

“I live here…” he smiled softly. “Remember? Or do you want me to leave?”

“No!” He exclaimed immediately, and the Nephilim ran a hand through his hair, softly, to soothe him.

“Then as long as you want me, I’ll always be here…”

“But you…”

“It was a dream… Just a dream Magnus… It wasn’t real…”

“It wasn’t a dream…” The Warlock whispered in a broken voice. “It was a premonition.”

“A premonition?” Alec asked worried. “What did you see?”

“You…”

Alec gulped, wondering if he was going to die already. “Me…?” he asked, trying to make his voice neutral.

“Yes…” Magnus said looking away. “You… you left me… You were happy with someone else…” He muttered in a broken whisper, remembering his dream.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_He had returned home to Alec, with a huge bouquet of red roses, his heart beating fast with excitement and anxiousness. He had decided to **just** ask, knowing Alec appreciated simply things and didn’t care about fancy dinners and stuff. So once he saw him, he took his hands in his’ and said it._

_“Alexander. I love you… Will you marry me?”_

_The Nephilim looked at him like he was insane. “ **What**? **No**! Who could ever love a demon like you? I’ve already found someone better and I’m happy with him. Happier than you could ever make me…”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 “I… I’m glad that you are going to be happy…” Magnus said, returning to the present. “Happy, with someone who probably deserves you more than I ever will… Serves me right for letting you go before… And even though, no one would be good enough for you… It gives me comfort… But…” He bit his lip trying to hold back tears, while Alec was staring at him wide eyed, unable to speak. “But…” he went on, his voice barely a whisper now. “I didn’t expect it to happen so soon… I…”

 **“What?”** Alec cut him off, his voice laced with disbelief, just like in the dream, and Magnus flinched and raised his head to look at him. “Magnus.” The boy said seriously. “That wasn’t a premonition. It was a nightmare. For both of us.”

The Warlock was looking at him, his emerald eyes wide.

“You **_have_** to see it doesn’t make sense… Don’t you?” Alec cupped his face, gently running his thumb over his cheekbone. “I would never… **_Could_** never be happy with anyone but you…”

“Alexander…” he whispered again, looking in his eyes “It’s okay… I understand.” Alec smiled at him, happy that he seemed to get it, only to frown again a moment later, hearing Magnus’ next words. “You don’t have to force yourself… You are an Angel after all… You… don’t belong with me…”

The Nephilim bit his lip harshly at his words, feeling a stab of pain. _‘You don’t belong with me…’_ He studied his lover’s face in silence for a moment. Magnus was looking at him, his beautiful eyes pained, shining with unshed tears. Something on his look terrified Alec. There was despair in it, but also acceptance. He truly believed the words he told him. Alec felt his heart constrict. “Force myself? An Angel…? Not even close Magnus…” The Warlock said nothing in response, only dropped his eyes again, his crippling despair feeling like a knife twisting in Alec’s heart. “I don’t belong with you… Because you are **_too good_** for me…” the Shadowhunter whispered. “But I really want to stay with you… I… Angel, Magnus… You know I am not good with words… How can I say that… How can I make you understand…?” He ran a hand through his messy black hair sighing. “Listen to me. **_Please_** Magnus.”

Hearing the despair in the Shadowhunter’s voice Magnus raised his eyes to look at him. Alec took his hand and looking straight into his eyes said steadily. “I love you. I love you more than anything, and I **_will_** love you forever, even if **_you_** leave me. And that my love, is the only way for you to get rid of me. Because **_I,_** am **_never_** leaving you. You hear me?? **_Never._** I love you…” he repeated, his voice laced with despair once more, wanting Magnus to believe him more than anything.

“But…” He finally spoke, looking so vulnerable, that Alec’s heart broke.

A look of determination came upon the Nephilim’s face then and he let go of his hands. Magnus pulled them close to himself dropping his eyes, looking if possible, even more hurt than before, thinking Alec didn’t want to touch him anymore.

“Magnus.” Alec said after a few seconds of silence. “Give me your hand.”

“But…”

“No buts. Give me.”

He obliged, still staring down and Alec took his unblemished hand between his own scarred ones, marked by the Angel’s runes. “Magnus…” he whispered squeezing his hand. “Look at me… Please…” The Warlock finally looked up at him and Alec spoke again, holding his gaze, blue eyes on golden-green. “I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. And I **_will_** love you **_forever_**. I swear.”

Magnus gasped softly and looked down, as Alec let him go again. He raised his hand looking at the Lightwood ring on his finger, not believing it’s there. “Alexander… What…?”

Alec smiled shyly at him, his pale cheeks turning red. “Do you believe me now?” He whispered softly, staring at his lover. Magnus didn’t say a word, still staring at the ring frozen, so Alec went on. “You know what this means… If you want it… If you want me…” He mimicked Magnus’ words in Alicante. “I will be here with you forever.”

The Warlock finally looked at him, tears of happiness falling from his cat-eyes, as he jumped at him hugging him tightly.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, so much…”

“I love you too…” Alec said once more holding him close, intending to never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, Shadowhunters give away their family rings to the one they want to marry, to the love of their life. <3


End file.
